


Conto de fadas deu errado

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mocking
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Mas seriamente, Hikka. Não importa quanto fosses ridículo vestido desse jeito... acho que foste fantástico com a criança. A certa altura da filmagem quase esquecei que tinha a cara pintada de verde.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Conto de fadas deu errado

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Conto de fadas deu errado**

“Estou a dizer-te, Nakajima. Estás proibido rir.”

Essas formas as primeiras palavras que disse Hikaru no momento exato que entraram em casa.

Yuto teria fingido indignação – seriamente, teria sido apropriado – se o seu namorado não tivesse compreendido imediatamente as suas intenções.

“Porque deveria rir, Hikka?” perguntou então, a escolher a estratégia da inocência; não se surpreendeu, no entanto, quando soube que não ia funcionar.

“Por favor, nem tentes. Estás a rir do momento que saí do camionete vestido como um raio de pimentão.” disse, a livrar-se do casaco na entrada e a superar o menor para alcançar o salão.

Yuto encontrou-o o momento seguinte espalhado no sofá, o sobrolho tão franzido que achou que ia ser permanente.

“Bom...” encolheu os ombros, a sentar-se no microscópico espaço que lhe tinha deixado o seu namorado. “Certo, tens razão. Mas não esperava, não achava que iam fazer-te vestir dessa maneira.” riu, incapaz de conter-se. “Mas não queria fazer troça de ti, juro!” disse-lhe, a aproximar-se dele.

Hikaru afastou-o, porque o conhecia demasiado bem para deixar-se enganar.

“Como disse, Yutti. Nem tentes.” repreendeu-o.

“Mas seriamente, Hikka. Não importa quanto fosses ridículo vestido desse jeito... acho que foste fantástico com a criança. A certa altura da filmagem quase esquecei que tinha a cara pintada de verde.” disse, a rir.

“Bem, sou profissional. Fiz o que devia.” disse Hikaru, sem nem sequer tentar agarrar-se a sua dignidade. Sabia que era uma batalha em vão.

Yuto tentou outra vez aproximar-se, e essa vez Hikaru fez espaço pele e meteu um braço ao redor dos seus ombros.

“Então, Piman-kun...” disse-lhe Nakajima, a sorrir e a levantar a cabeça para beijar-lhe a mandíbula. “O que tenho de fazer para obter os teus serviços? Sabes que sempre gostei da ideia de acordar-me e encontrar-te comigo. E não me importaria todo o ambiente de sonho.”

Hikaru abanou a cabeça, exasperado.

“Depende. Tu também tens medo do pimentões verdes?” perguntou, a escolher satisfazê-lo por um momento. Teria tido de saber que era uma má ideia.

“Não exatamente.” Yuto sentou-se, a olhá-lo para os olhos, tão serio como pôde. “Mas tenho mesmo, mesmo medo do meu namorado nu na minha cama. Achas que sejas possível acordar-se e encontrá-lo lá?” perguntou, de volta com expressão inocente na cara.

Hikaru suspirou teatralmente e deu-lhe uma palmadinha na frente.

“Teria de estar curado já, com todas as vezes que passou.” riu. “Aliás, não achava assustar-te tanto. O contrário, quando muito.”

“Oh, sim.” disse Yuto, a aproximar-se ainda mais do maior e a aconchegar-se nos seus braços. “Tenho muito medo.” confirmou, e se não tivesse sido pela lascívia na sua voz, a Hikaru teria parecido divertido.

“Verei o que posso fazer.” disse, a sua mão que mexia-se por debaixo da coluna do menor. “Importar-te que deixo o resto da equipa em casa?” continuou a brincar, e Yuto fez uma careta.

“Por favor. Sou uma criança grande, acho que tu sejas suficiente.”

Hikaru riu, a deslocar-se assim que o menor acabasse acima dele.

“Posso trabalhar nisso.” disse, a sorrir e a dar-lhe um beijo. “Agora....” continuou, o sorriso de volta na sua cara. “Achas que me despojar possa ser demasiado assustador?”

“Não importa.” Yuto sentou-se em cima dele, a levar os dedos ao borde da sua camisa. “Tenho uma fada lista para ajudar-me.”

Havia muitas coisas erradas nessa situação, mas Hikaru não ia se queixar.

Até que a fada podia divertir-se um pouco.


End file.
